


Reunited

by bacoose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacoose/pseuds/bacoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose and Church together again, with their new sidekick Freckles!<br/>Actually Church and Carolina manage to stumble upon the crash site, and of course everyone's favorite crew is down there. But between all the new changes on Blue team, and the trouble that's brewing in the canyon, will everything really be alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Sometimes when you haven't seen someone for a while, things change. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, but you can't help but to wonder, would this have still happened if I we--

"CHURCH! CHURCH! I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!"

Would this have happened if I were still arou--

"CHURCH I WANT YOU TO MEET FRECKLES! CHUUURCH"

"GOD DAMN IT CABOOSE I'M THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

Caboose ran up to me and Carolina, and he was followed by...something. I didn't know what the fuck _it_ was, but it must be..."Freckles" only Caboose would come up with such a terrible name.

"Your Commanding Officer wants you to meet me. Should I use force, Caboose?"

Now, I'm totally not frightened of things, but a fucking giant robot that listens to Caboose? The last time something mechanical listened to Caboose, I was killed...well not me, but the Alpha me was. I guess I was lucky enough not to handle all this bullshit. But Caboose and mechanical objects and AI...is something I don't want to have to deal with together.

"Nah, that's Church! He's my best friend! AND I AM HAPPY HE IS BACK! NOW I HAVE TWO BEST FRIENDS!" Caboose said, practically jumping around with joy. I didn't know he missed me that much...wait commanding offi--

"COMMANDING OFFICER? What happened to Wash? I thought I left him in charge!"

"Ohh he and Tucker were talking about who would make a good leader of blue team, and they said that I would make a better leader than both of them! So I said yes. And now I am leader of the blues. And we are the best team ever! We even have Simmons here!"

"I didn't think Wash would mess up that badly," Carolina finally chipped into the conversation, "Well now I gotta go and tease him about it. I'll be back Church. Caboose, nice seeing you. Freckles." she gave a small salute to Caboose and Freckles, and walked away. How could she leave me here with these two?

I need something, anything to distract Caboose, or at least get me to the safety of having someone else get killed instead of me. Where the fuck did these guys end up anyways? Only they could land in another fucking box canyon, and build two bases on opposite sides....wait that's it! Bases!

"Hey uh Caboose, do you want to show me around your new base? I'd sure love to see what you guys did with the place!" I said somewhat strained, glancing over at Freckles to make sure he didn't riddle me with holes.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU AROUND!" Caboose grabbed my hand and started skipping to his new base, "AND THEN I CAN SHOW YOU MY NEW ROOM, AND THE BASEBOOK THING SIMMONS MADE, AND FRECKLES IN A TINY HAT!" Caboose kept shouting about all these things he wanted to show me, whatever kept him from killing me, the better. Maybe things weren't as different as I first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you so much for reading chapter one! This is my first time writing in a really long time so sorry if things don't quite click smoothly. As far as things being left out (like why Church and Carolina are there) those will come in later. Stay tuned for whatever is next! And again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
